Cheerleader
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Emma dresses up as a cheerleader for Regina. NSFW


_Got an anonymous request on Tumblr for a continuation of a drabble about Emma being a cheerleader. This is rated M for smut. _

Regina sits on the bed tapping her knee in anticipation. After seeing the photo of Emma in her cheerleader outfit all Regina could think about was seeing it in reality too. She can just imagine Emma's toned arms framed by a cute little tank top and her ass barely covered by the cheerleading skirt. She closes her eyes for a second as she pictures it once more licking her lips slightly.

She squirms on the bed feeling her arousal building already. She needs Emma to come out of the bathroom and soon.

Finally she hears footsteps padding across the room and she grins eagerly. She scoots forward to the edge of the bed and crosses her legs together to try and get some much needed friction.

The door eases open and Emma steps nervously into the room. She hasn't worn this outfit since she was sixteen years old and well it fits a little tighter than it did all those years ago. It barely covers her ass and the top rides up showing off a hint of her abs. She looks up and sees Regina staring at her with her mouth wide open.

Regina's jaw drops as Emma steps into the room. It's even better than she imagined. Her eyes dance across the exposed skin of Emma's legs focusing in on the tiny scrap of a skirt before roaming upwards to see the firm stomach she loves so much. She continues looking up enjoying how the top clings to Emma's breasts before she meets Emma's eyes. She chuckles as she sees that Emma has even put her hair into pigtails.

"You did that for me?" she asks pointing to the blonde curls.

Emma smiles twirling one in her hands, "I would do anything for you you know that."

Regina smiles brightly at her before walking across the room. She quickly pulls Emma into the room before kicking shut Emma's bedroom door. "How long do we have until your Mom gets home from school?"

Emma chuckles at the question before pulling her girlfriend in for a hot kiss. "Two hours. Plenty of time. I know I'm the cheerleader but I bet I can get you to do some shouting too."

"Oh really Miss Swan?" Regina asks with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Emma replies as she tugs Regina in closer before grinding against Regina's thigh. Regina moans as she feels Emma's pantyless centre move against her bare skin. She almost growls as she pulls Emma in for another long passionate kiss. As she does she rests her hands on the exposed skin of Emma's back casually sliding her fingers down to rest on a barely covered ass.

Emma grins at Regina's reaction speeding up her grinding as her fingers deftly unbutton the other woman's blouse.

They pull apart for a second so that Emma can tug the shirt over Regina's arms and toss it on the floor. As she does Regina slides one of her hands under Emma's shirt pleased to find that her girlfriend decided to forego a bra for this moment. Emma moans as Regina's fingers quickly find her breasts and tease her nipples into stiff peaks.

"God you're amazing," Emma says breathily as she quickly kisses Regina once more.

Regina smiles pulling away from Emma slightly, "I know dear. So are you."

Emma grins, "I love you," she says and Regina's smile grows wider, "I love you too, now what was that about you getting me to shout?"

Emma doesn't respond in words instead answering Regina's question by undoing her black lace bra and attached her mouth to one of Regina's breasts. She teases the other one with her hand until Regina is moaning and whimpering above her. "Bed," Regina demands and Emma releases her breast before standing and turning them so Regina falls onto the bed.

She quickly pulls Regina's skirt and panties down leaving the brunette bare on the bed. Emma straddles her hips still in her uniform and Regina's eyes go wide with lust at the image.

"You are gorgeous," she says as Emma leans down to kiss her. Emma nips at her bottom lip before smiling down at her beautiful girlfriend. Her finger traces over a hickey on the side of the woman's neck as she replies, "You are beautiful."

Regina smiles. People have told her that before but when Emma says it she feels it. She tugs Emma down for a loving kiss before she deepens it and her hips twitch upwards to try and gain contact with Emma's teasing centre which hovers slightly over hers.

"Emma" she pleads and Emma grins at her before slowly lowering herself down. She slides one of her legs underneath Regina's before she grinds her centre against Regina's.

Regina moans before she sits up slightly and begins to grind fervently against Emma. The motion causes her breasts to brush against the fabric of Emma's uniform and she leans forward to kiss her girlfriend once more.

Emma places her hands on Regina's hips pulling her closer as she feels herself reaching the edge. She can tell Regina is close to as her the other woman's movements begin to become more erratic.

She breaks the kiss eager to hear the sounds that tumble from Regina's lips. She loves how vocal the woman is during sex and it only turns Emma on even more. She grinds desperately against Regina as the other woman whimpers her name.

Emma throws her head back as she feels her orgasm wash over her. She rides out the high feeling the moment Regina comes too. She comes down from her orgasm and looks into Regina's lust darkened eyes. She grins before sliding down Regina's body. She tugs her girlfriend to the edge of the bed before kneeling on the floor.

She licks her lips seeing the arousal coating her girlfriend's centre. She smiles before lapping up the juices already there loving the moans that spill from her girlfriend's mouth.

"Em" Regina pleads thrusting her hips up to try and get Emma to touch her where she needs it most.

Emma smiles before looking up, "Ready to cheer?" she asks mischievously. Regina raises her head, "I'll scream if it means you carry on," she says impatiently and Emma chuckles before thrusting two fingers into Regina.

Her girlfriend bucks against those fingers and Emma can feel Regina's walls contracting. She knows Regina needs more and inserts one more finger as she wraps her tongue around a hard clit.

Three thrusts later Regina's second orgasm washes over her as she screams "Emma!"

Emma waits for Regina to recover from her orgasm before sliding up to lay next to the brunette. She grins as Regina turns to face her.

"Told you I'd make you shout," Emma says triumphantly.

Regina grins, "That you did. Next time I'll have to dress up for you."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
